Pressed For Love
by srooone
Summary: Quite a few of the world's nations hold a candle for a certain Brit. They just don't know how to show it. Arthurxall


The meeting was in utter chaos.

"What's up with you dude?! My robo-hero master plan will totally stop global warming! Stop being a jackass and get with it old man!"

"Do you do this on purpose?! You utter buffoon! That is no way to solve this issue; you're wasting everyone's time with your nonsense!"

_Look at me_

"Wake up and smell the technology Artie! MAN do you even know what an i-phone is? HAHAHAHA"

_Look at me_

"What the hell do new mobile phones have to do with GLOBAL WARMING YOU IDIOT!" England sat down with a huff; he'd wasted enough breath on the brat.

Countries around the two had leaned in to listen to their exchange, formulating their own opinions on the matter but not daring to voice them. Other countries had broken off into groups to chat, such as Italy and his brother Romano. Greece had fallen asleep again; Turkey for once not disrupting him leant back in his chair and enjoyed the show. Japan had kept a blank face on as usual, while Germany rubbed his fingers against his temples in an attempt to assuage his oncoming headache. France had leant in to listen to Spain rave about his weather and how great the beaches were this season, occasionally putting in comments about his desire for a vacation.

"ENOUGH! Quiet everyone! Well take a 10 minute break!" Germany finally shouted as he stood and headed toward the door.

America cocked a smirk, he'd gotten Arthurs attention off France. The nymphomaniac had been whispering into Arthurs ear causing the Brit to blush as red as Spain's tomatoes. The Spaniard even had the audacity to mention so, which caused a whole new round of arguments between Arthur and some parts of Europe.

It seemed many parts of the world had taken an interest in bothering the lone man that day.

Alfred watched as Arthur sat back down in his chair and blew some hair out of his face. Once the old man had chilled for a bit, and downed some tea Alfred would approach him again. No way was he letting the Brit go home without his daily dose of HERO!

Glancing at the man in thought, Alfred noted that Arthur looked more haggard than usual. His usual messy hair looked droopy, his eyes lacked their usual liveliness and harsh dark marks resembling bruises lined the man's eyes. Seems Arthur had pulled an all nighter working again, maybe even more than one night?

_Look at me_

" Artie! You look like shit today! What happened!? Finally realized your little fairies don't exist? Man, I still think you should see someone about tha-" L'Angleterre! L'Amérique is correct! You look terrible! More so than usual rosbif, it's shameful!" France cut America off, catching England's attention once again. The man in question had turned to glare at France ignoring America entirely for his jab at England's magical community, anger building as he knew that one of his little friends had suffered and died due to the brats careless words. "Shut up France! We don't all have the luxury of going on strike once a bloody week!" England himself had stupidly put off his work, telling himself it would be alright to just once focus on gardening and ignoring not only his own piling paperwork, but that of his brothers: Scotland, Wales and Northern Ireland. He had incurred the wrath of his brothers and was not looking forward to returning home to face them, hence the worn appearance.

"Mon Coeur, why were you late today? Hmm? Having trouble waking up on time? I could help you with that! I know of no man who would not want to wake up to a blowj- OUCH" Arthur slapped France, blushed furiously and pulled an angry face that." No you git! Stop bothering me!" France glanced at Arthurs red face, his eyes glazing over for a few seconds before he shakes his head and settles into his chair.

America stood to the side watching the entire transaction. Feeling slightly put out he heads to the buffet on the side of the room. Maybe a full belly would get his mind to stop picturing Arthurs red face.

The arguments he had with Arthur were getting rather taxing but it was better than not talking to him at all. It had taken Alfred some time to get back onto speaking terms with his old mentor. He wasn't about to let it all go. "One step at a time, one step at a time..." Alfred mumbled to himself.


End file.
